


McGee helps end TIVA

by Phillipe363



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, Hurt/Comfort, No happy ending for TIVA, Parent Anthony DiNozzo, Team as Family, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship, Tragic Romance, Ziva David Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Tony walks into the NCIS bullpen one night intending to spend time with his family when he gets the surprise of his life is standing there is a very alive Ziva David who was not expecting it either, but wants to get back together. However McGee is not willing to let his friend keep getting sucked into this same old mess and speaks up as a conversation years in the making occurs.





	McGee helps end TIVA

**Hey guys**

**So, another story I decide to write up on addressing some issues I have with wanting to put an end to this whole TIVA back and forth soap opera mess, for good. Also, from the story idea itself well this not going to be a happy ending for the Tony/Ziva relationship.**

**On said issues, one main one is we had eight years of will they/won't between Tony/Ziva on getting together then as of season 17 does Tony know Ziva's alive and will they end up together.**

***rubs temples* What the heck NCIS writers? This crap is like a horrible soap opera. I am for one, tired of it. Really don't care if Tony/Ziva end up together or not anymore, I just want this mess to be over permanently.**

**And for the Nick/Bishop and Gibbs/Sloan is more of the same for the writers are going to bait the heck out of the ship without ever actually following through on doing it. Hope I'm proven wrong but not holding my breath.**

**Like there's a difference between having a build-up to having a couple get together, then just doing endless viewing bait on a pairing without ever actually intending to do it.**

**Personally, for TIVA if I was intending to do the relationship, I would have done Tony/Ziva getting together in like season 5 or somewhere in the earlier seasons instead of waiting so long as the writers did.**

**I'm still surprised, and regardless of whether or not you like them together, the McGee/Delilah relationship I do have to hand it to the writers for that is one of the few relationships on the show that kept progressing without the dumb soap opera stuff. As by season 17, McGee and Delilah are married with a couple of kids of their own, it's quite refreshing to have seen.**

**I just hope they don't kill Delilah off given NCIS's track record there.**

**On with this story and do not own NCIS since if I did this dumb soap opera stuff would not be happening.**

* * *

Bullpen in the NCIS Washington DC field office during the night

McGee watches as Tony is sitting in his old chair in shock as a range of emotions plays across his face, and the reason for that is Ziva David just a few feet away at Bishop's desk. Only right now McGee has a hard time keeping in the anger, especially from hearing the words from her that she is ready to restart things again, even though Tony only showed up for a visit completely surprised for seeing Ziva alive in person.

"No, I'm done allowing you to manipulate my friend's life and feelings like a dang yo-yo ball. You turned all of us on this team, into lairs to cover for you every time Tony has called once we knew you were alive, and Bishop even longer. I was originally angry at Bishop for not telling me you were alive when that anger was really at you, something Nick pointed out to me" McGee says.

"I get your upset" Ziva begins but gets caught off.

"No, you don't. This team is a family, sure Tony and I have not always gotten along, some of his pranks years ago went too far but we've had each other's backs. You have let Tony, a man you claim to love, and your child believe you were dead for now years. Originally, I understood because of the threat coming after you. Not exactly liking it but well anymore I don't even understand. Because I remember the one more thing to do that you mention before you could see Tony and Tali, last time we met, the only thing is there will always be one more thing with you, won't there?" McGee asks calmly, a little too calmly.

"I did what I had to do to protect them the last time we met, you of all people should understand that" Ziva fires back.

"No, you did what you did to protect yourself. For years I've watched Tony and you do this dance that in the first few years I supported you guys getting together like you read in Deep Six, but the later years especially anything following the Rivkin disaster? I gave up since I saw how toxic you both were becoming to each other" McGee says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ziva asks icily.

"You really can't see it, can you? The back and forth dragged out with you to far too long, not to mention the other relationships you had, EJ for Tony or Ray with you. Did not treat him the kindest either since you flip-flopped between being friends too, he was a bug on the bottom of your shoe. Even now it's been years for Tony thinking you were dead. And you know what Tony told me a few months after you had stayed in Israel? That he was finally glad this constant push and pull between you both was over, that he could move on after living through eight years in a horrible soap opera" McGee says.

Glancing at DiNozzo "Did you mean that?" Ziva asks.

"I did. Tim's not wrong. Too much has happened, this dance between us must end. I love you but cannot keep doing this or bring our mess into Tali's life who thought her mother was dead for a few years now" Tony replies, finally finding his voice once more with adding angrily "Tali has already been put through enough by it, and no I still have not gotten over the fact you kept her from me. I should have been involved in her life from the start, not just when it was convenient for you. Something tells me if you never were targeted, I would have never discovered I had a daughter."

Ziva glances off in guilt not having anything to add to that truthful accusation.

"Ziva I don't know why you're here and I don't really care but I would like it if you left," Tony says.

"You're not serious" Ziva begins but gets cut off.

"Leave Ziva, it's over between Tony and you. Tony came to spend time with his family. I know you came to us for help on dragging us into one more of your messes but don't care. Get out" McGee says.

Ziva looks on in shock at McGee treating her this way and Tony glancing at the man grins widely in joy with his chest filling with pride for his probie having come so far into a full-fledged senior field age who is ordering an ex Mossad assassin out of their lives without even flinching.

Looking at DiNozzo "You don't seem to be all that shocked I'm alive, just more of seeing me in person for the first time. Who told you?" Ziva asks.

"I did. Tried not telling him you were alive the first few times he called then gave up and revealed the truth to Tony. I was done lying" McGee says.

"How come you never came looking for me?" Ziva asks hurt.

"Because I had my child to raise and I know at the end of the day it makes no difference since you like to come and go out of our lives as you please. I just… won't keep doing this anymore" Tony says tiredly.

Looking at DiNozzo "I'll never stop loving you" Ziva says softly.

"Me neither but it's time we both move on" Tony replies.

"Guess I waited too long to have my happy ending," Ziva says with a mix of sadness and pain.

Tony nods as Ziva takes one last look at all the people in the room before turning around, and heads towards the elevator where after it arrives, steps inside as the doors close behind her.

Glancing at McGee "Thank you for having my six" Tony says gratefully.

"We've got your six Tony even when it comes to your situation with Ziva" Gibbs replies walking in into the bullpen.

"Thanks, boss" Tony says.

"Not your boss anymore," Gibbs says.

"Force of habit," Tony says grinning.

Looking around DiNozzo notices Gibbs at his desk then watches on the other end as Jimmy, Bishop, Torres, Sloan alongside Ducky engaged in a conversation come walking into the squad room before stopping in surprise upon seeing him.

Glancing at his boss "Cowboy steaks at your house?" McGee asks.

"Like usual. Come on, let's get moving" Gibbs replies.

Tony grins as a warmth fills his chest because he's home with his family.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**


End file.
